


Wingal Makes the Best Wingman

by DragoBlade007



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Attempt at Humor, Falling In Love, M/M, Man's Best Friend - Freeform, On Planet Cray (Cardfight!! Vanguard), Out of Character, Pet Store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoBlade007/pseuds/DragoBlade007
Summary: Pet Shop AU:It was only because one of  Akane’s shop employees, Seiran, was on sick leave that Aichi was the one who had to help the King himself. And it was only because Akane herself wasn't going to be back until the afternoon.Young King Alfred came to Akane’s Pet Shop looking for a good fighting companion. Of course, bringing along with him his ever courageous confident, Blaster Blade.Aichi and Blaster Blade hit it off pretty wellOr: Aichi works at a pet store and Wingal plays matchmaker for him





	Wingal Makes the Best Wingman

The chiming of the bell alerted Aichi of the arrival of guests. A caw sounded at the sound.

Without looking up from where he just place a bowl of food into a rabbit cage he called out, “Hello! How can I help you?” After shutting the cage securely he glanced at the newcomers and choked. They were fully armed warriors. “Y-Your Majesty!”

The King gave a disarming smile to the short bluenette, “No, no. Just Alfred, ok? And this is Ahmes.” He waved a hand to his confident. 

“A pleasure, Aichi.” Blaster Blade’s soft voice said, having already read the name tag. 

Aichi gave a timid nod, blushing, his way as he stepped up to the two knights. “Likewise, sir.” The praised Warrior and King are in the same room as I am!

Up close Alfred got a look at the employee’s name tag, “Aichi? Do you have any recommendations for a good fighting partner?”

An armored raven with red eyes flew around the room before settling down, perched of Aichi’s shoulder while he thought. 

Fiddling with the ends of his long sleeve Aichi thought for a moment what would best match the King. This shop was prided on its ability to breed the best High Beasts. The owner was known to work with ardor and its gain her the reputation as preeminent breed in all of the Nation. It would be for the better if I wait for Akane to come back, Aichi thought. Aichi just took care of the animals while Akane and Seiran were the ones responsible for pairing them with a companion. 

“If you want to wait for a little bit, Akane should be back soon. She'd be better at pairing you with someone here whose compatible to your personality but,-” Aichi pointed to a back door, “there's a barn out there with a variety of horses that are unbonded.” 

Alfred flashed him a wide grin and a nod before he bolted through the door in very unroyal way. This made Aichi let out a nervous laugh at his antics before turning his sights up to the lonesome knight. “Are you trying to find a fighting companion too, sir?” He asked. 

“No, I've just come to in company of his Majesty for safety.”

“Alright, I'll be feeding the rest of the animals around the shop if you need me.” With that Aichi went behind the counter while Blaster Blade stood near the door that Alfred vanished into, looking out ya small window. 

Feeding the dogs in the outside kennel was the thing Aichi had to do, which was really Seiran’s job. After finding the bag label “Dog Food” he went to stand in front of the shelf and sighed. It was on the top shelf tucked in a little beside a medium sized jar of bone shaped dog biscuits. 

The raven cawed again hopping down from Aichi's small shoulder and standing on the counter to watch him. “Hey, Aich’, you know you're never going to reach that even if you jumped up from the counter, right?” 

Giving a half hearted glare over his shoulder at the bird Aichi told him, “Well I need to feed the others so I'll figure something out.” He looked back to the food and tried to think of a plan to get it in the least arduous way. 

“How will your bean sized body carry that brobdingnagian sack through the distance?” The raven turned his head sideways giving the boy a leer with a glowing red eye. 

“I'll manage.”

“I'll enjoy watching you toil with this apparent summons.”

Facing the bird completely with his hands on his hips he told the bird, “I don't need your provocation.”

The bejeweled raven gave a little hop and flapped his wings back at Aichi cawing again, “Drag it like a dead body if you can even reach it!” Aichi turned his head back up to the shelf. 

Blaster Blade, who was listening in on the two’s exchange, silently went up to the occupied counter. He laid his sword against the front of the counter and asked, “May I help you with you that?”

Startled and shaking his head violently he managed to squeak out a response to the warrior. “A-Ah! You don't have to worry yourself, Sir!” 

Blaster Blade looked down at the boy for a moment. “Please, it's no trouble for me.”

Pausing in his stuttering, Aichi glance at the heavy food then back to the warrior letting a small sigh escape his lips. Tucking his head down he said, “Only if it really doesn't bother you, then yes. I would love some help.”

Blaster Blade walked over to the counter swing door and let himself in going to stand behind Aichi. He stretched his arms over the bluenette gathering the sack of food with ease. 

Aichi was blushing when the reached his arms over him. Standing this close to the knight he could see the shine of the rust solvent used to polish the armor and he could smell the faint scent of his cinnamon cologne. He could see the way this knight's muscles moved in the exposed undershirt of the armor and the light glow of the stripes running along the navy blue shirt. 

Staring at the talks knight’s face he could make out his sharp green eyes as they focus on the food before making contact with his blue eyes. Eyes honed by years of fighting his way up from a page to knight to confident. They were the kind of soul seeing eyes that that of a prey would have, unflinching and unyielding. 

It was no wonder this strong and stoic warrior standing before him had many admirers, and Aichi was no exception. Having craved to be as steadfast as the one invading his sight right now. 

“Where do I take this?” His pleasant voice carried Aichi away from his thoughts to focus back on the warrior.

Oh, focus Aichi! “Just out back. The dog kennel is to the left of where the horse barn is.” Leading the way to the dog kennel, Aichi held the door open as he waited for Blaster Blade to pass.

The raven, who sat quietly as his keen eyes watch the exchange, flew out while Aichi held the door. He caught Aichi's gaze on his way and muttered lowly to by his ear, “Keep tight reins of that slackjaw and blushing before he sees it. Not that he hasn't already, kid.” 

Aichi slammed the down shut and raced to meet Blaster Blade by the kennel as the raven’s cackling sounded behind him. 

The sound of approaching footfalls and the smell of food made the dogs start to bark and jump up to snatch the food away from the one holding it.

“Sorry, sir, could you just wait until I get the dogs all out and into the pen? That's where their food and water goes.”

Blaster Blade nodded and soon the dogs were all out and running around in the open pen, some jumping up on the knight. When the food was laid out the dog stopped there little assault on the guys and they sat down on a bench to watch them.

Aichi went back in quickly to grab a water bottle for himself and the knight who thank him promptly when he was handed it. “Thank you for helping with this. Seiran is usually the one who feeds the dogs, that's why the food was so high up.” 

“It was no trouble for me, Aichi.”

A high bark sounded from the clutter of dogs just prior to a tiny blue and white colored dog with big wings soaring at to two on the bench. The High Beast jumped into Aichi's lap who yelped in surprise. The animal’s gruff voice sounded, “Hey, Aichi, who's the shiny human over there?” 

Aichi reprimanded him, “That's not very nice, Wingal. But he's Blaster Blade; the King of Knight’s confident.”

“Heya, Swordsman! Are you looking for a fighting companion?” 

“Hello, Wingal. No, I have just come on the proclamation of safety for the King,” was Blaster Blade’s curt reply. 

Wingal got up from Aichi's lap and slowly made his way to the knight sitting a few inches from Aichi. He held his head high as he sniffed around the knight before boldly jumping onto his shoulder. “I like you, Sword guy. I've always wanted to join the Royal Paladin Army and so has Aichi over here.”

Blaster Blade raised his hand to gently pat the dog who had taking liberty on making himself comfy on his shoulder. “Is that so?” He shot Aichi a questioning look that had Aichi dipping his head down in embarrassment. 

“Y-Yeah, but I could never get into it. Besides- I work better with the animals.” Aichi told him, looking everywhere but at the knight. 

“It takes perseverance and time but you could very well make a fine knight in the army. You do a great deal in raising fine companion fighters already. However if you don't wish to join, there's nothing stopping you from learning how to swing a sword properly.” Aichi lifted his head towards the knight as he said this while Wingal wagged his tail contently. 

The bluenette hummed, “There's no one to teach it around here.”

Wingal got off of Blaster Blade and hobbled over to the little space between the end of the bench and Aichi. Head butting his thigh so Aichi would move over and he could stretch out. Aichi shakily gave in, sliding over until his thigh lightly rested against Blaster Blade’s. 

The warrior was quiet for a moment, thinking. “I could always come and teach you. The dojo I train in isn't far from here.”

“You don't have to go through all the trouble. R-Really!”

“I would be honored if I could have company. Please, I insist.”

Wingal took Aichi's hesitancy to answer to climb over his legs and plop his upper body onto the warrior. Forelegs and head lying on Blaster Blade, hind legs and tail curled on Aichi. Sprawled out, eyes closed, he barked for rubs until they both gave in. 

“T-Then, I would be honored if you taught me, sir.” Aichi looked up with a small smile. 

Blaster Blade held his gaze with his own gentle smile, “Pleas, just Ahmes.”

Wingal opened his eyes, glancing at the hidden raven by the roof of the kennel, lifted up his head to the two humans and grumble out, “Me too, Swordy Guy.”


End file.
